Eternal Beauty: A short Alternate Revolutions Omak
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: For Mitzi and based on her Alternate Machinos series Machinos reflects on the one moment where he had once learned of love and real emotions.


Eternal Beauty: A short Alternate Revolutions Omake

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, or any of the characters of this fic. Machinos and everyone in his dimension belong to Mitzi. But Ima belongs to me. Enjoy!

Yes, I am the one called Machinos...cruel, dictated, and what you might call "heartless". I have been the one dominating Cyberspace in the world I live in, but that is long after I murdered Fatherboard and before I met not only the alternate rebels as of the pink haired girl...Ima. She was the only one who taught me...of what love was. Perhaps I shall explain:

It was a short while after murdering Fatherboard that my men, my general, Paradox...that traitor, and I had celebrated a huge banquet. Then, one of my men came with what appeared to be a nude girl with pink hair unconscious. She looked like the humans that had usually come and go from their world, but something about her was different in which I couldn't put my finger on.

"Leave her here," I told him.

My soldier nodded as he placed her down. She was not hurt in any way, and usually I would rather have it the other way, but for some reason...I was glad she was unharmed. My general and I looked seriously at her as she began to come to consciousness.

"Wh...where am I?" she asked as she got up.

"Lord Machinos," my general began, "how come you're not going to kill-"

"Silence!" I told him as I helped her up.

The girl quickly covered herself, trying her best not to let anyone of us see her naked chest and, how should I say, 'lower area'.

"Where are my clothes? And what's going on here?" she demanded.

We both looked into each others' eyes for a moment or two, then we turned away from each other, as of the general, making sure none of them were to know I was, for the first time in my life, blushing. But why? I had to find out from her.

I ordered my soldiers to find her some decent clothes for her to wear until we could find some for her own body. After taking care of the slaves from the cottenfield and in what I would call "their own grave", I checked on the girl I had found. She now wore one of the dresses I managed to save for such an occasion.

"Sir, I need to know...who are you?" she asked.

She was an unusual one, the new girl. I think it would probably be the legendary "Portal of Forty" that had brought her here.

"My name is Eteled Tekcubecnud, but everyone refers to me as Machinos."

"I'm Ima Ikuno," she said with a small smile of satisfaction.

Even though it was only for a short while, I felt like my life found a piece of the puzzle missing when she arrived. I could not help but feel that she made my life complete, and for once...I wasn't that angry souless looking creature I once was. While she was in my manor, I had to make sure that she never found out about all of my dark doings nor the skeletons that were leftover from the Blind Trackers. It was for the first time, if ever in my meaningless life, that I felt happy. But then, a tragedy arose one faithful night.

I sat in what my general called "the throne room". I sighed, looking at Ima heading to the gardens my female slaves made outside. Then, I heard the general shouting as he came rushing in.

"Sir, I have urgent news!" he said, "There's a traitor among us!"

"Calm yourself, General," I said to him as I glanced, "A traitor? Why would there be a traitor among us?"

"Paradox said that they would kill you in 'de gardens by midnight tonight!"

I just laughed at the matter at hand.

"Oh come now, General, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"But sire, I heard it 'wit me own two antennas!"

I glared with anger on my firey eyes.

"How dare you say such ridiculous things! Get out before I slice you into pieces and feed you to the Blind Trackers!"

He glared at me, walking outside, looking like he was thinking toward me, 'You'll be sorry.'

I hung around the throne room for a while, trying to forget about my dark creator. I hated him...I remembered all those times that he continously abuses me from the first few days I was created until I stood up and killed him with my bare hands. I sighed as I placed my hand on my monicle, where my eye used to be...but Ima once asked to me that if I could do it all over again, I would've runned away and started a different life.

Then, I heard a scream, awakening from my nightmare. It wasn't any of my men or the General. I gasped as I realized who the scream was as I ran to the gardens.

"Oh no! Ima!"

I quickly ran to the gardens as I remembered that Ima was left unprotected in the gardens. I searched all around, from bush, to rose bush, to the trees, and finally to the where the same kind of flower that looked like the one attached to her hair was. I then gasped as I saw her, losing an amount of blood...human blood. I lifted her up, looking for once, afraid.

"Ima...Ima..." I said quietly.

She awoke weakly and smiled softly to me.

"Machinos..." she said weakly, "I'm glad...you could make it...here."

"Ima! Don't talk, please! I'll get my men to help you! You'll be better!"

"Shh! I don't have...alot of time."

She knew that I was feeling like crying, but wasnt. I didn't want to show my emotions to her, especially if my men were around.

"Machinos..." she said softly, "even in death...know that you do have love and...that..."

She coughed some blood onto me as I tried holding onto the stabbed wound. It was very unfortunate as more blood continued to pour out of her.

"I...shall...always...lo...ve...y...o...u..." she had told me as she gave me one kiss on my lips.

Then, I saw her, falling limp lifelessly. Why didn't I listen to the general? I could've prevented it all from happening, but it did. The general, coming to me, sighed as he told me with what sounded like an empty feeling.

"I tried to tell ya, sir..." he began, "but I'm afraid it's too late."

I glared angrily at the sword left behind, recognizing it. Sure enough, it was Paradox's blade.

"Paradox..." I angrily spoke, "I will make sure he and anyone that helped him paid for what he did!"

And so, you know the rest. Paradox was taken care of...or so I have thought until about months later when I discovered that he was living with a refugee family in which I killed and took the mother as a new slave. As for my Ima...she now lays in a coffin, but she was too beautiful to be buried alive. And thus every once in a while, I go to her grave, remembering the joy she had once given me and I once had. As time goes by, she still "sleeps" in Eternal Beauty.

End...for now. 


End file.
